War and Peace
by DaddyDecember
Summary: in a different universe, a different time, a moment of opportunity is taken. The first sparkling in thousands of years is found and everything changes. Join Megatron and Optimus as they unravel secrets and untold dangers that show the corruption of their home. Change brings about hope but hope brings dangers.


Water rushed around me, bubbles floating to the surface. The liquid pushed against my nose and eyes like a battering ram.

I do not remember how I came to be drowning. Only the faint impression that I fell from something of great height.

My ribs gave a groan and pain shot through my body as if in reminder of the painful collision I had with the surface.

I had never given thought to a higher power if God was real, or the Gods were. It hadn't seemed relevant in my life when I was doing regular stuff. Yet, it seemed ironic that when I was dying, I desperately wanted some higher power to save me.

I prayed desperately with everything I had.

_"Please!"_ I thought to myself, squeezing my eyes shut even more. _"Please! Save me, I don't want to die!" _

It turned out something had heard me. But, it wasn't what I wanted.

Something smashed into my back, a fish maybe or a ledge, and I gasped. Immediately I regret opening my mouth as water rushed down my throat, bits scraping against my soft skin.

I choked, flailing helplessly with whatever energy I had left.

I wanted to live, I wanted to see the world and take my baby sister out to the park and watch her laugh at something funny. I wanted to see my mum crinkle her nose at the mail over her glasses. I wanted to stand at my father's grave and tell him about my day. I wanted to laugh with my best friend Amy and tease her brother Jack until he went red. I wanted to watch the leaves turn orange and feel the breeze on my skin.

I had found the reasons for me to live just as I was about to die. If that wasn't ironic I didn't know what.

Light flashed through my eyelids and I had a brief, fleeting moment of hope that flared in my chest like a bonfire before everything went dark.

_I want to live._

And -

. . . .

. . .

. . . .

I woke up.

I did not spring up like in the movies or heard about in the books. It was more like coming out of a daydream while laying out in the sun for a while. All warm and relaxed muscles.

I didn't want to move. If it was my heaven, or whatever it was perfect. To do nothing but stay where I was.

When I began thinking about where I was there was a realisation that I couldn't feel anything against my back even when I was sure I was leaning against something. There was no light to bring warmth yet I felt the tingle against my skin.

Warily, I opened my eyes and looked around me. Around me was darkness that stretched on further than I could see, encasing everything around. Something in the back of my mind twinged and fear began to build despite my relaxed state.

The darkness around me seemed menacing, shuddering wisps and tendrils of shadow like objects moving without a pattern that I could see. I shuddered, squeezing my eyes shut in hope that it would leave my sight.

It didn't.

The sight I saw, the darkness. Pitch black shadows that moved around me stretched beyond human comprehension. The tendrils flashed through my mind, of them twisting and breaking apart then mending together into a new shape. And again, and again and again.

It was maddening to think about and made me want to throw up so I pushed it out of my mind for now as best as I could.

The air, the aura, whatever it was, that drifted around the area when I could focus on it felt both old and new. An eternity that somehow spanned a single minute and billions and billions of years, eternity twinned in with something just born. A borderless environment that rolled miles upon miles.

I wondered if it wasn't a little odd that I wasn't panicking. I wasn't descending into hysterical sobbing as the abyss pressed into me even further. I wanted to know why it felt like I was laying against someone when I wasn't. Wanted to know why when I moved my fingertips over where I was it felt like dirt that I couldn't pick up.

I felt like sobbing. The urge to do so was there but it was pushed back, faded. it wasn't urgent despite having nothing to do besides picking at the imaginary ground.

Something - or someone - moved across my senses and I tensed up, curling into a ball with a harsh breath. I don't know why I was here but I didn't think it was for good things. Things beyond human comprehension didn't normally give or summon humans for nothing without wanting something in return.

The feeling that brushed against me felt familiar but I couldn't place it. It was warm, scorching actually but I didn't burn me despite my fears. It was also cold, like an ice cube against sunburnt skin when you weren't expecting it. Soothing was the best word I could describe, ready to become a sword despite being a shield

It jolted through my body, sending all kinds of different signals. Goosebumps pricked my skin and I shivered. The feeling made butterflies tingle in my stomach like going over a big bump driving fast as a child.

"CHILD." A voice boomed, echoing around the space like a gong. I groaned, lurching forward I held my stomach as it seemed to jump and squeeze itself like a practically bad stomach ache only ten times worse. The vibrations of the voice rattled my bones and made me retch into my hand in an attempt to rid myself of the feeling.

The air simmered and I had a feeling it was going to speak again and immediately began to retch again, hacking up what felt like half a lung in the process. I didn't want it to speak if it was going to continue like that, I wasn't sure my stomach and heart could handle it.

There was a silence from the thing that spoke that almost felt considering. I couldn't understand how much time had passed as I stayed curled up and heaving.

The being hummed but this time it didn't sound like a gong going off in my head. It was soft, almost chime-like in a soft breeze. It was better. Almost wind-chime like.

The air warmed slightly as if it had heard my thoughts. I shoved that away from my head as quickly as possible, not wanting to have a heart attack.

"Child," it began again, this time much softer. I huffed, unfurling from my position but I didn't open my eyes. I had no desire to see the darkness around me, even if I was curious over just what was there.

It was stupid and suicidal to keep one's eyes closed when around someone you didn't know nor trust. But I wouldn't look at the abyss again, I had no true words that could come across to another how wrong it felt to see it.

It went against every instinct in my body and then some. I feared that if I had looked even a little bit longer than I would have lost my mind to its madness. It pulled my head in different directions, twisting and turning until I could no longer tell up from down nor right from left.

I would have called it evil, but it didn't even have any malice in its presence. It simply was.

The voice though, now that I wasn't trying to ignore the pain it first brought, sounded familiar again. Like I had heard it before but I couldn't tell where.

"Child." It said again, this time slightly louder. I froze, joints locking up. A few seconds passed before I realised it was waiting for me, for acknowledged. "Sit up."

Oh, so we're doing this then? I thought somewhat hysterically but I brought myself up onto my shins carefully, still wary of the ground that was not ground.

"Do you know why you're here?" It asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to speak. The voice, it was somewhat mythical. It sounded like something out of a book of myths. Of the Elder Gods and Greek Gods. Gracefully, smooth and rich. Hot chocolate on a snowy day well curled up on a window seat, watching it snow. I found myself relaxing at the imagery.

"I am Primus." It said, sounding amused. I paused, turning the words over on my head.

Primus? Like the creator-god of that cartoon/comic Transformers?

I had never actually watched the show, I mean I had seen the first live-action movie with the Sam Witwicky kid and his car, Bumblebee, but that was it.

Not to say I didn't know anything about it. I had just read the stories and that of the fanfiction if I was being honest.

I hadn't been into watching TV shows or movies when I grew up, much preferring the radio or music in general. I knew enough of the fandom to get along with other fans, yes, but not deeply.

I knew of Primus and his brother Unicron - who was the Earth or something? - and his avatar Rung. The only reason I knew of the avatar was that Amy, my best friend, had all but shoved the news into my face when it came out. She had always loved the character and had screamed with joy when it was confirmed.

My chest clenched with misery at the thought of my best friend.

I knew Optimus Prime of course. You couldn't know about the fandoms without running into mention of him. And his brother - or not - Megatron, who was the Evil Guy.

I'm pretty sure there was a girl mentioned in there somewhere? At least I think so.

I couldn't tell what was fandom canon or canon anymore. Mostly it was fandom, as I hadn't watched much of canon.

So yeah, I knew the show.

"It seems you already know of me." Primus - Jesus Christ, that's a God - said. It - he? - sounded amused still, so I wagered a bet with myself that he could read my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said, finally finding my voice. I had a sneaking suspicion I already knew where this was headed and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"Then, do you know what I'm going to ask you?"

I was tempted not to answer. I had a suspicion really, based on the fanfics I had read when bored about certain Gods taking people and dropping them into their domain. It was fun to read about, to read about how people would react to certain situations and people.

Having that actually, happen to you? It doesn't sound as fun as they make it out to be. It sounded pretty terrifying. To be taken away from all you've ever known and asked to save a completely different, alien, race from extinction.

Taking someone and making them special. Reforging them into something more.

I'd be the first to admit, I wasn't one who could be called heroic. Maybe when I was younger, but now? No. When I was younger I always had a habit of diving headfirst into any situation without thinking and it more often than not ended up with me getting my ass kicked. It wasn't heroic, it was compulsive.

I had wanted people to look at me and see me worth something. I had kept trying for a long time, desperately trying to be worth more than what I was. Just trying to be anything but myself.

I was loud, obnoxious and rude. And I'm not talking about the likes you see in the main characters in Naruto and One Piece, where you couldn't help but like them even when they were completely stupid.

I'm not sure what happened or when it happened. But, eventually after a while. I think I gave up.

My emotions, that I had always felt so strongly had begun to wane. I hadn't noticed at the time, still trying to be worth more despite my lacklustre results. After a while, I stopped noticing my feelings and in the end, I became apathetic.

That wasn't to say I hadn't cared anymore, because I did. It just wasn't the raging forest fire like it was. It was more like a small spark of a lighter, small and fleeting.

I think that might contribute to why I wasn't panicking at the thought of talking to a God. I just didn't care anymore. I'm talking to a God, so what? Can I change what's already happening? No. So there was no point in trying.

The air around me became sombre and cold, making me shiver. If I had any doubt that the God could read my thoughts it would have fled right there.

"Are you so broken you have no hope?"

It stung, however small. It wasn't exactly wrong, I didn't have any hope for my situation. I knew that what was wrong with me wasn't right, that something in me was broken. It could be fixed more than likely, but I just-

I didn't care enough to get it fixed. There was no point. And even if I was fixed, I don't think I wanted to go back to who I was before. I'd more than likely punch myself if I did go back.

Primus hummed. A soft sound that sounded musical that made me relax again, my limbs turned to jelly and I slumped against the not-ground with a small huff.

"Should I get someone else?"

Now, thinking about having someone else doing what I think Primus is asking me to do. Sounded wrong. Not in a way like 'no it should be me' way, more like 'it shouldn't be someone else when I can take it' way.

Sounded weird I know, but logic and emotions sometimes don't drive on the same lane. Sometimes emotions went circles around the roundabout well driving sixty miles an hour blasting barbie girl at full volume.

"No, it's fine," I said, even if I sounded unsure and uneasy.

"Alright," Primus said. And isn't that weird? I was talking to a God.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking?" I asked, thinking of all the dropped-into-another-world cliche fanfictions that I was apparently about to join.

"Yes," He said.

"What do you want in return?" I questioned, already feeling myself brace for the toll.

"The universe I send you to will be different from what you know, or rather, think you know," Primus said, being a crypted bastard. "Your new body will have been used already, to cement your place there. Its spark is dying, already on its way to the Well."

Alright, I'm going to be an adult Cybertron? Okay. I can live with that.

I had a strange feeling Primus was smiling, and not in a pleasant way.

"Your presence will change many things," Primus began. "Not all good, not all bad. But what it will bring is _change_. For what, that will be up to you."

I tensed as the air around me began to build up, tension building up and up and up.

"Your new name," Primus said, his voice changing. Two voices corresponding into one mouth, music chiming and bells singing in my ears as my pulse beat against my veins. The tones, voices smashed into one note with each speaking over another.

"_Alex/Maximus/Anderson/Prime, may you bring both changes and hope to those you seek."_

. . . .

. . .

. . . .

When I woke up next, I wasn't where I thought I'd be. I was slumped against a dinghy wall when I awakened. Noises bustled from the main streets and from above.

I hadn't noticed at first. I was more occupied with the thought that everything hurt. My body was wrecked as much as I could tell without looking. One of my legs felt like it had shattered in certain parts, both my arms strained and pulled taut whenever I tried to stretch or move.

My body hurt like hell. It felt like I had been run over by a truck then a train for good measure. I hadn't ever felt much pain like before so I wasn't sure what to compare it to only that it hurt.

I stared ahead, trying to focus my vision on something besides the blinding pain that simmered beneath my body.

The wall in front of me looked weird. It was metallic and slightly shiny despite the trash surrounding the place. It was odd, out of place from anywhere I had been before so it caught my attention.

It kept my attention as if trying to tell me something or remind me.

I could still remember my last memory, could feel the phantom pains as water filled my lungs and my ears and my nose and then nothing but darkness.

It was chilling and disturbing in equal measures that I shuddered. Small clanging started and I froze, waiting for the noise to begin again.

It stopped. I sighed in relief only to freeze again when I realised it came out slightly different than it should have.

I rubbed my fingers together without looking. The touch was metallic, rough yet smooth at the same time. It wasn't a texture I had felt before so even as I was weirded out I was also fascinated.

Slowly, I brought my hands and arms up into my line of sight. I looked at what had been made of me. I had been made into something new, a different species. Even if I wasn't human, I was still undoubtedly me.

I had a blue frame with a nice pastel colour with icy white lines that wrapped around my forearms and stopped at my index finger, kinda like a fingerless glove. I peered closer and saw brief flashes of a bright, neon-like blue that brought memories of the Allspark from the Bayverse movie to mind.

There were symbols etched onto my new body, curled around my frame. I looked closer at the one on my left leg, it was slightly hard to see due to the damage but after some squinted I could see.

It was a circle, with four arrows pointing out. The meaning came to mind without any prompt and startled me slightly. _Protection_. The symbol glowed a faint blow before dulling

The next one I saw was at my hip joint, slightly to the side. It was three circles, the first one looking more like barb wire than an actual line, the next one was small and slightly faded with cracks and chips in it that I instantly knew was its design. The last one was just a simple circle, clean and straight without anything standing out. _Strength_, It whispered to me, its glow dulling.

The one on my hand was small, more like a squiggly line than anything, underneath the rounded curve was two small circles that flashed a bright neon. _Hope_.

There on my chest, the largest of them all, was a glyph that seemed to scream Change. I hadn't ever seen it before, it was something new like all the others but even with that I instinctively knew what it said.

_Prime_.

The light was blinding, causing me to close my eyes and wince. After a few seconds, it settled down, making me try and rub my chest only to bearly lift my arm.

I started, taking a second look at my body. Looking a second time, I could tell it was small with poor motor controls but toughened and able to take a beating.

I paused, thinking things over before realising that Primus never said that I'd be an adult Cybertronian, only one with a past that was dying.

I groaned, slumping against the wall even more than I already was and lifted my heavy head to stare up at the sky, watching flyers pass the ally without a second class.

I was a youngling if it was lucky, a sparkling more than likely, that was close to their second upgrade. Carefully considering, I poked my new bodies memories of what caused and immediately regretted it.

A wave of memories came rushing forward, swamping my mind and causing me to cry out.

_-A small child, purple in colour, grinned at me, eyes sparkling in innocence and joy and something inside of me whispered brother, an older mech with a light lilac frame and warm eyes patted my helm, my head whispered creator. A femme, light blue, laughing at something with her whole body, carrier, it whispered. -_

The memories were strong, overpowering in all that made me still and flop to the side like a marionette with its strings cut.

_-Blinding terror, screaming of pain and raw agony bounding around the apartment block, bonds suddenly being ripped away cruel and a burning hole in my chest. My brother - ripped away from me by merciless hands and colddeadfake eyes. Hoovering behind rage and fear, shoved into a small space and crushed against walls after seeing the cooling frames of my makers, watching them rip apart my brother -_

I screamed, in horror, in agony, in misery. I didn't know what, only that I was screaming. My frame hit the ground as I slumped over and curled up as much as my injured body would allow and I began to sob. The bonds I never knew I had an aching wound in my chest that caused me to claw at it to make it stop.

_\- Experiments, questions I could never answer as I suffered in ways I never imagined. My frames etchings being carved out again and again and again yet still growing back on the new metal in a never-ending cycle. Desperate pleads for it to stop as torment racked my body. Things done to my body that I blocked out as best as I could. - _

"Make it stop!" I sobbed, small fingers latching onto my semes and pulling. "It hurts! It hurts!"

Footsteps thundered closer and panicked voiced raised another note higher. A high pitched gasp and a whispered conversation before the footsteps drew closer.

"A sparkling!" one said in surprise, then horror filled his tone. "What the -"

"A Prime!" Another interrupted.

I felt hands come closer, weary of my wounds. I gurgled in pain, shuddering as my vision turned darker in the corners.

"Oh, sparkling! Shhh, shh. "The first one said soothingly, a hand slowly tracing circles on my head as I shook. "It's alright now, we have you…"

"Don't let him find me!" I gasped, the memories still too fresh in my head and my terror still too overwhelming. "No! Nonono…"

"Hush sparkling, recharge. We will take you to a medic…"

It was the last words I heard as I fell unconscious, fear still gripping my mind.


End file.
